What if
by arbrick
Summary: What if Robin was Batman's real son? What if Artemis' mom's accident happened when Artemis was too young to remember? What if the accident had killed her? What if Sportsmaster just disappeared with Jade? What if Artemis had been put up for adoption? What if Batman adopted her? What if he never told her about her family? What if she just found out?
1. Chapter 1

What if Robin was Batman's real son? What if Artemis' mom's accident happened when Artemis was too young to remember? What if the accident had killed her? What if Sportsmaster just disappeared with Jade? What if Artemis had been put up for adoption? What if Batman adopted her? What if he never told her about her family? What if she just found out?

_**-Batman-2 am-Batcave-**_

Batman had just come in from his nightly patrol. It had been a slow night that night. On any other night he would be happy about that but, as it would be, it was the day of Artemis' mother's death. The anniversary of the night Huntress was killed for trying to get out of that life with her daughters. The night Artemis' father Sportsmaster disappeared with her sister Jade. Not that she knew. He could never look her in the eye and tell her about her family and since she was merely a year and a half at the time there was no way for her to remember anything. Today would go on like any other day; she and Dick would go to school, they would go hang with the team pretending she was Green Arrow's niece and they had only just met a few months earlier, Artemis would fight with Wally, Richard would make fun of her crush on him, Bruce would go to work, maybe hang with Superman and try to nock some since into him about Conner, Emily (Bruce's wife) would watch over Gotham, try baking cookies with Alfred, and go out with friends. The only difference would be the pain Bruce and Emily hid from everyone. They would dwell in the pain that Artemis should be feeling, the pain they were saving her from. Batman sighed and changed into his pajamas before heading to bed. _Going to be a long day._

_**-Artemis-6 am-Kitchen-**_

Artemis grabbed a plate of the counter and sat down at the table. It wasn't long before Dick was next to her. "Your hair is down." He stated.

"Thanks captain obvious! I had no clue!" she replied in a sarcastic exited tone.

Dick flashed her a smirk before saying "Your welcome sergeant sarcasm!" **(AN: This was said in someone's story and I love it but cannot remember who, if you know please tell me so I may thank them) **Artemis rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Bruce walked in and sat down with a cup of coffee "Morning"

"Morning dad" they said at the same time. Artemis went back to eating but Dick just stared at her. It was a while before she noticed "What?"

"Why do you call him dad?" Artemis just raised an eyebrow.

Bruce slammed his coffee down "Richard that is rude! What would possess you to say something like that?"

Dick shrunk back in his seat and shrugged his shoulders mumbling a sorry. Artemis' eyes widened at the sight. Usually Bruce would let them fight things out themselves and this time she wasn't even sure there was a fight. Looking at her plate she said "It is not a bad question. It is perfectly reasonable; after all you _aren't_ my dad. It just feels like that sometimes."

"And that is why it is not a nice question sweetheart. It was rude of him to remind you of the fact." Emily said appearing next to Bruce, being true to the Bat-Family name.

Artemis was silent for the rest of breakfast for that made her think of a question she probably should have asked long ago. _What happened to my parents?_

_**-Richard-11:45 am-Gotham Academy lunch room-**_

Richard was sitting with Barbra and Bette listening to them try to explain to him why he should join the math team to him. The latest argument was from Babs "It would look great on any resume."

"Being the son of Bruce Wayne takes care of every resume I will ever need" he countered. That was when Artemis finally arrived, "Hey Arty! Do you have a reason that I should join the math team?"

"Hmmm, oh I don't know maybe because you are a geek who loves math." She said partially sarcastically.

"Good point. Ok I will join." He smiled and the two non-Wayne kids frowned "What?"

The two rolled their eyes and turned to Artemis "So do you plan on bringing a date to your big birthday party this year?" Bette inquired.

Richard did the *cough* Wally *cough* thing and Artemis hit him. "You are supposed to say it while you cough idiot!"

"Ok spill, who is Wally" Babs asked, dramatizing the Wally.

"He is no one! We hate each other even!" Artemis defended taking out a sub and some of Alfred's cookies.

"More like he hates you and you love him." Robin snickered. Artemis scowled and through a cookie at him which he promptly ate.

"We have to meet him!" Babs and Bette exclaimed at once, amazed there was a guy that could win over Artemis.

Artemis sighed. "That implies Bruce will let me bring friends from our club." Dick shrunk in his seat when he noticed that she had called him Bruce instead of the usual Dad, not that Babs and Bette would notice. _They are not highly trained bats that are taught to notice that._

Bette snorted "You mean the supper secret club that we can't know anything about? It was bad when Dick was in it but now that you are to it totally sucks- wait a second, you called him Bruce!" _or maybe they did notice._

"Yeah you did, didn't you?" Babs exclaimed.

"So?" Artemis said in faked confusion.

Dick was really starting to feel bad now. Apparently Bette and Babs where trained by someone to notice things because they noticed Dick was wearing his guilty face. They stared at him with a look that said 'What did you do' all on its own. It wasn't long before Artemis noticed "Come on guys it was an honest question." There look changed to 'What did you ask'?

Very quietly he mumbled "Why do you call him Dad?" the looks turned into a glare "It was a joke! Everyone just took it too literally!"

There glares softened "you cannot joke about things like that." Babs said sweetly.

"And even if he is not your birth Dad he _is _your Dad." Betts told Artie.

The two Wayne children looked at each other before saying "you too would be great councilors."

The four laughed at that. Bette was the first to recover "Well now that that is done, someone going to tell me why Artie has her hair down?" They ate the rest of their lunch in idle chit chat.

_**-Artemis-3 pm-her room-**_

As far as everyone else was concerned Artemis was fine. She went through the rest of the day acting totally normal. She only called him Bruce in her head. When she got home she had changed into a pair of skinny jeans and purple v neck cardigan that Emily had given her for Christmas last month. Now she was doing her homework and thinking about how to get him to let her tell the team who she was so they could come to her party. After long hours of thinking she decided on her go to favorite, pwease daddy. Combined with her hair down and puppy dog eyes there was no resisting her. She put away her homework and made her way to the Batcave.

Heading down the stairs she nearly ran into Dick "Wow, hold your horses, where is the fire?" she asked jokingly

"Sorry, brief on mission brief." Dick said sheepishly.

Artemis laughed and side hugged him "It is ok little bro!"

Right before they were about to enter the secret passage to the Batcave Dick stopped her "So you are ok now right, you know you really are family?"

Artemis sighed and hugged him "I know."

_**-Batman-Batcave-Meanwhile-**_

"Richard go get your sister for a brief on the teams mission brief." Batman ordered.

Richard ran out crackling leaving bats to think if this was really the right move. He had heard from many different sources that many different people were planning on kidnapping Artemis at her party and if half as many people wear really going to do it, he would need back up and unfortunately the league was busy.

_I don't suppose Richard will be ok with not revealing that he is Robin?_

It wasn't long before Richard came in with Artemis. "Before you start talking about the mission, can I tell the team who I am and invite them to my party next week?" he looked over to her to see her using her 'look' that always seemed to get Artemis her way.

"Yes." He said simply. The younger two of the three created Os with their mouths "Due to threats I would like them there as back up."

"But we always get threats, why now? And will I be telling them who I am?" Richard asked with ever curiousness.

Artemis punched is arm and whispered "Don't jinx it!"

Batman ignored Artemis and answered Richard, telling about how some of his inside souses for a couple big bads said that they were planning something big and "if you think that they are ready to know the whole story, then yes tell them you to are brother and sister. Get to the cave, brief will be in 2 hours, I hope you have a decision by then." _Well that may make them think, but probably not._

The two shared a look and ran off.

_**-Artemis-4:25-Gotham zeta tube-**_

Robin had gone about 20 minutes earlier. Walking through the zeta tube Artemis walked right into Wally, causing her to fall down even though he managed to stay upright. "You should watch were you are going" he said in a monotone voice.

"I just walked through the zeta tube, why were you just standing in front of it?" she snapped as she stood and rubbed her sore bum.

He looked caught off guard by the comment "well… I… why are you so late?!" he recovered.

"I had a lot of homework" she informed him "why do you care?"

Once again she caught him in a pickle "I… I just… well what if we had a mission?" he decided

_I don't have to worry about that, a couple of hours and you will understand why. _"Then I am sure I would be contacted. What happens when there is a mission and you are not in the cave?"

He mumbled a "They would have called me…"

"Exactly." she said with a smirk.

Megan flew into the room "Artemis! You're here! Come on! You, Zatanna, and I are having a sleep over tonight!"

"I will be right there Megs." Artemis answered. Megan flew out of the room while Artemis bent down to pick up her bag. As she made her way to leave Wally grabbed her arm. "What?"

Wally opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Artemis waited the 5 minutes it took for him to speak patiently. Not because his grip was to hard she couldn't get out but because she could only get out by hurting him and that would only give him more reason to hate her. "I lied about why I was waiting for you." Artemis waited for him to continue even after he let go of her. "I wanted to ask you something." She just raised an eyebrow "I wanted to ask if you would go to my school dance next Friday. I can't go alone and you're the only person left."

Artemis looked at him for a few second before asking "What time?"

Wally's eyes widened and said "6 o-clock"

"You won't have to worry about it." Artemis said simply. _You'll be at my party, protecting me, in a suit, looking hot._

While Wally looked at her confused Artemis heared the voice of a Martian in her head '_I take it this was a bad time' _Artemis' eyes widened and before a magician joined the party _'Why didn't you tell us! We are __**SO **__having girl talk tonight about this' _she ran across the cave into Megan's room and glared.

"Why are you listening to my thoughts?"

"What party is next Friday and why is Wally going to be there protecting you there, in a suit, looking hot?" Zatanna said making fun of her.

Artemis waved her arms and made the 'Shhh' noise closing the door. "You will all find out in an hour and a half. As for the Wally thing…"

As Artemis trailed off the human of the other two snorted before saying "Two things, one: you have been around Robin too much, two: no wonder you get so mad when he flirts." Artemis turned bright red.

"Why don't you tell him?" Megan asked excitedly.

Artemis opened her mouth to explain but got a text. Looking at it she saw it read:

Dicky bird:

Slight change in plans. Meet back at base.

Artemis groaned "Got to go. May be back, may not. Text you later with an update."

"Kay, later" Megan said as Zatanna did a salute.

**What do you think? This just popped into my head.**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**-Batman-4:00 pm-Batcave-**_

"Liar." Said a voice from the shadows. A normal person would have jumped but this is Batman we are talking about here.

"Oh? And why is that" he inquired turning to the shadow.

Emily stepped out and crossed her arms. "No matter how many people where planning on attacking her you wouldn't call in any back up. So you lied somewhere." Bats sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the computer screen and pulled up the threats before deleting all but one. The one made Emily gasp "why?"

Batman spun towards her and shook his head "I do not know, but we can't even let them near her. If it was just us at the party we would be able to take them, yes, but I could not be sure they wouldn't reveal anything. This way I can say I want them playing civilian and actually have a chance of winning the argument." Emily nodded and hugged her husband. "Thank you for this morning, I couldn't think of another reason what he said was bad other than that today is the day that…"

"It is a _bad_ thing to say no matter what day it is!" Emily snapped "I was… _checking up_ on them during lunch and she called you Bruce."

It was batman's turn to gasp now. "Wh… uh… Shou-should I talk to her?" he asked, it wasn't like there was a manual on how to deal with your adopted daughter when the fact that she wasn't really family came up… Or is there?

"She and Richard had a nice couple of talks today; I think she is fine now." Emily told him.

_**-Artemis-5:00-outside Megan's room-**_

After the door closed, Artemis looked at her phone once more. Sighing she went into her contacts and changed Dad into Bruce and Mom into Emily. Then she dropped to the ground and tried not to cry. _Note to self: As soon as you get the chance, hack every available source to find out about your family._

_**-Batman-5:30 pm-Batcave-**_

Richard had called Artemis to the Batcave because he realized something he refused to tell Batman what was wrong until she arrived, something that was taking was too long. He was getting nervous. He was about to go look for her when she started walking down the stairs. Batman wasted no time in getting to the point. "Robin, why did you call us here? We have a mission brief in the cave in half an hour." Bats scolded him. Artemis just sat in the spinny chair waiting to be told.

"I don't want to tell them who I am." He said nervously.

Bats breathed a sigh of relief and Artemis jumped up "Why?! This is what you have wanted to do since you met Wally!"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground "It is just… oh never mind!" he changed his mind quickly "Just know I am not telling them yet and there is nothing you can say to make me!" with that he stormed up the stairs.

Batman looked like he didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Artemis just looked worried "I am going to go talk to him."

She started to the door but Bats- I mean Bruce grabbed his daughters arm "Are you ok?"

"I am fine." She answered confused "Why?"

He moved his one hand to her shoulder and his other hand to her other shoulder and squeezed lightly in a loving way "You called me Bruce at school."

Artemis looked down and said a simple "oh"

Bruce put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him "Why?"

Artemis sighed and pulled out of his hold. Looking away from him she asked "Who are by birth parents?" when he didn't answer she left to find Richard.

_**-Richard-5:36-his room-**_

They weren't going to understand; at least that is what Richard had himself believing. It was a few minutes later that Artemis came up. He was about to ask what took her so long, usually he wouldn't have even made it to his room, when he noticed her subtly wipe away a tear and decided not to ask, till later at least. "So why don't you want to tell them?" she hid her pain well.

"You wouldn't understand." He says simply. Artemis laughed and sat next to him causing him to yell "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, sorry. Ok ok." She settled down and looked at him with a thoughtful look for a few seconds before she lit up "It is about Zatanna isn't it!" Robin looked at her with a look that said 'How!' "Please you are cocky about everything you do! The only thing you are not that way for is girls." Dick was about to come back with a retort but before he could Artemis snickered "Probably because you never had one."

Dick got red in the face and he looked down "So?"

Artemis rolled her eyes "So what about Zee knowing who you are is bad?"

"We are not officially dating yet and if she finds out I am rich before than how will I know she likes me for me?" Robin looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You have" she looked at her watch "22 minutes until the brief where we revile, why don't go ask her out?" Robin looked like he was considering it for a second before suddenly attacking Artemis with a hug causing her to fall off the bed onto the ground. He whispered a thanks and was gone.

Artemis pulled out her phone and texted Zatanna

To Tanna

Hey, who do you like?

In a few minutes she got a text back

From Tanna

Robin, duh :}

Artemis smiled. She had to make sure; she couldn't let her little bro go through with it when she knew he would end up getting hurt.

_**-Zatanna-5:43-hallway to kitchen-**_

Zatanna had gotten herself a smoothie but when she went to leave she almost ran into Robin who was just outside the kitchen. "Oh, hey Robin. What di-"

"Will you go out with me next Saturday?" He blurted out.

Zatanna looked startled for a second before smiling "of course! Anything planned?"

Robin's cheeks went pink and he rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled "Didn't really think about that, too worried about getting through the actual asking part."

Zatanna laughed and said "you are usually braver than this boy wonder. Never had a girlfriend before or something?" Robin went pinker and his shoes suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. "Oh my Gosh, you haven't!"

"_Please _don't make fun of me." He said with his eyes closed

Zatanna looked shocked before laughing again "I would never. Now I hope I can steal your first kiss." Before Robin could register what she said her lips were gently pressed against his.

"Oops." They broke apart and saw Wally at the end of the hallway. After a second his surprised look changed to a sly one "I hope you know that was his first kiss!"

Zatanna asked "so I take it he is one of the people who make fun of you?"

"Him, my sister, and my parents were the only ones that knew. They All just love making fun of me." He sighed.

Zatanna looked to him shocked "you have a sister?" Robin cackled and was about to say something when a loud booming voice was heard

**Team, report to mission room in 5.**

"Want me to change us into our costumes so we can spend the time in Kissing 101?" she asked with a sly smile.

Robin's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Civvies are fine. Am I really that bad a kisser?" She laughed again and Robin pouted "you said you wouldn't make fun of me."

She tried to stop laughing but only managed to turn it into giggle fits "Sorry, it is just that this is like so opposite of you. And don't worry; no one's first kiss is good. Come on, let's go find someplace private for the next few minutes." She was about to drag him of when they felt a gust of wind.

"Sorry, I need him" with that the Bird boy and speedster was gone. _But I have to teach him kissing!_

_**-Conner-4:56-living room-**_

Conner and Kaldur were in the living room waiting for whatever Wally had planned to show them. Conner was listening to Megan talk in their own little mind link. He had been ordered to keep her updated with all the stuff the boys did, he happily complied. It wasn't long before Wally was back and Robin was on his behind. "What's the news?" Conner asked in as little words as possible.

"Ouw wiwwe Wobby jus goh his firs girwyfwiend, an wid id 'is fwirst kiss. **(AN: to make it as real as possible I got my little brother to say this and typed it how it sounded ;P)**" Robin glared at the speedster for using baby talk. Everyone else was trying not to laugh.

Kaldur was the first to feel he could speak without laughing and embarrassing the boy too much "Zatanna I would presume?" Robin just nodded his head causing everyone to burst with laughter. At least Wally busted, Conner and Kaldur merely chuckled.

"Come on, were going to be late for a _very_ important briefing" with that he stormed out leaving the others to wonder what he meant by that.

'_So, Zatanna and Robin are together. That's cute huh M'gann?' _Conner thought.

'_Artemis and I certainly think so.' _Megan giggled into the link_._

_**-Zatanna-5 pm-Mission brief-**_

Artemis and Robin were on Batman's side smiling like they just one the lottery. _I know why Robin is happy, but what about Artemis?_ _And why are they on that side?_

"For the next mission Artemis and Robin will be civilians. They are not to engage the enemy at any time." Batman said. Suddenly their smiles turned into looks of rage. They were suddenly yelling words of displeasure at once. They were silenced by a batglare.

"You will be protecting the adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne next Friday." Artemis cringed at the word protect and Robin snickered. I could tell that each and every one of us had questions but waited for him to explain. The questions increased when he pulled up a picture of the family and the team was met with the face of Artemis. "You all should also be aware that Artemis is not the only Wayne in this room" suddenly robin and Bats removed their masks (or in Robin's case sunglasses) to reveal Bruce Wayne and the other kid in the picture.

"Richard Wayne, you may call me Dick" Rob-Dick said bowing.

Artemis curtsied "Artemis Wayne, and as always you may not call me Arty"

Dick butted in "In the past I have gotten her to agree with 'Mis. And if you did not guess" Dick started.

"This is Bruce Wayne!" They finished together.

"We call him Dad" Artemis.

"So you can continue calling him Batman" Robin

"Anything else would be weird" Artemis. The two kids smile and wait for a reaction while an unmasked Batman rubbed his temples.

All Zatanna could think was _He had his sister find out if I liked him before he asked me out?_

Since Wally's brain processed everything faster than a normal he was the first to respond, breaking the awkward silence "Wait wait wait WAIT! You are the brother of the replacement?"

Robin's smile turned into a glared "Yes, and if you keep calling my _sister _a replacement I'll kick your ass!"

As Wally shrunk back Artemis laughed. "Now" she said turning serious "let's talk about the whole Dick and I acting like civilians the whole time thing."

"It is Artemis' 16th birthday, everyone is making a big deal about it, and all eyes will be on her." Batman didn't give them time to interrupt "That is final" with a swish of his cape he was gone leaving shocked teens and 2 grumpy Wayne children.

_**-7 pm-Zatanna's room-**_

They were all sitting and talking. Well Megan was asking Artemis questions, Artemis was answering, and Zatanna was half listening and half trying to figure out how weird it actually was that Dick had his sister find out if he liked her or not and if he even knew she did that or it was just a big sister being protective after finding out he was going to ask one of her friend out. She was starting to get a headache.

When the peppy Martian left to go get more popcorn the raven haired girl took the opportunity to ask. "Hey Arty?" she got a glare "'Mis?" glare turned into smile "Did Dick ask you to ask me if I liked him?"

"Of course not! I know he wanted to, but he didn't actually do it." She said "let me explain. He didn't want to tell everyone who he was because he didn't want the chance of not knowing if you just went out with him because he is rich, probably why he has never had a girlfriend before but that is not the point. I told him to ask you before the briefing and after he left I texted you to make sure I wasn't sending my baby bro out to get his heart broken, 'cause that would not be good older sister-ing."

"Ah" I say "protective older sister thing. Got it."

We laughed. The three of us stayed up the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing… not including Artemis' civilian life, they were about to be dropped in the middle anyway.

**Points if you know who is the reason Batman is bringing in the team.**

**Reviews make me happy, me happy means I write more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my computer broke but now I have a new one.**

_**-Wally-7 pm-Dick's room at the cave-**_

Wally and Dick sat on his bed playing video games. Dick knew there was something Wally wanted to say but waited for him to say it.

After the eighth time Dick beat him he finally found the courage "Hey so..." or maybe not.

Dick rolled his eyes "Just say it Walls, I don't judge."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to Artemis, if I'd known she was your sister then I wouldn't have been so mad" He said. Dick just gave him a look "Fine! I still would've hated her but I would have tried to forgive her... maybe... Ok! I just wouldn't have said anything to you! Just stop yelling!"

Dick laughed "I didn't even say a word!"

Wally turned bright red "Well... Shut up!"

They went back to playing video games but now the table was turned; now Dick wanted to say something. "Sooo..."

Wally turned off the system and turned to Dick with a sly grin on his face "yeeeees?"

"What was your first kiss like?" He asked, trying and failing to act cool. This caused Wally to laugh and Robin turn bright red, brighter than Wally. "Dude! Come on!"

"I'm sorry this is just too funny!" He laughed even more and Dick turned an even darker shade of red and pulled his legs to his chest, noticing this Wally tried to stop laughing "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I really am. Why are you asking anyway?"

Dick stood suddenly "Know what, never mind. I'm going home."

Suddenly Wally was in front of the door, completely serious. "What is it? Dude, tell me!"

"I'm sorry I brought it up, just drop it." Wally gave him his own glare "Please?" Wally just folded his arms. "You remind me of 'Mis when you do that." With that he sat on the bed and pouted.

Wally uncrossed his arms and sat next to him "Didn't like the kiss?"

Dick wrung his hands together in a nervous way "no, i-it was good... really good" he chuckled.

"Then what's wrong?" Wally asked. Dick didn't say anything. "She didn't like it?" He shook his head. Wally rubbed the back of his neck "What she say?"

Dick shook his head "That we would have 'Kissing 101'" Wally laughed.

"Problem solved then" with that he clapped him on the back and turned the game system back on only for Dick to turn it off again.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What" Wally asked confused.

Dick had a sly grin on now "You never answered my question. What was your first kiss like?"

Wally laughed "It was weird, probably didn't help that her dad walked in and kicked me out."

"And the girl?" Dick questioned, now intrigued.

"Broke up with me the next day. According to her friends I am 'lame'" He answered.

Dick laughed "Or she didn't like it." Wally rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda "So are you going to ask 'Mis if you can be her date to the party?"

Wally did a beautiful spit take. "W-why would you ask that?"

"Don't you like her?" Dick asked.

"W-well I u-um, I... Why would you think that?" He danced on egg shells to find the right words.

Dick shrugged "She was the first person you asked when you had to find a date to your school dance, I just assumed, I thought that meant you liked her."

Wally turned the game off again "Is that weird? Me liking your sister and all?"

Dick nodded "Very."

Wally rubbed his face in his hands "she's going to say no anyway!"

Dick contemplated what to do but couldn't think of a good route so he decided to wing it. "You don't know that."

Wally sat up and eyed Dick. "Did she tell you she liked me?"

"Um, well, not exactly" he mumbled.

"So you don't _really _know?" he asked.

Dick bit his lip in contemplation before he knew what was happening he was telling him "She told our friend Bette who told Barbra who told me, so I do know!"

Wally smiled "And you think I'll be a good boyfriend?"

Dick shrugged "You wouldn't be the worst boyfriend she's had" Wally raised an eyebrow "Don't ask. Just know he still hasn't been found."

Wally laughed "Very funny." Dick stood with his serious face and moved to leave "You are joking right? Right?" But he was gone.

_**-Robin-7 am the next day-The Cave's dining room-**_

Robin was sitting at the far end of the table, near the door, eating some eggs on toast with sausage like a sandwich. Conner was at the other end of the table, not eating it like a sandwich. He was also chatting pleasantly with Megan who was across from him. Kaldur walked in with a towel around his neck, drying his short hair, obviously just back from a morning swim. He sat at the head of the table in between Megan and Conner and started making himself a plate.

"Morning Kaldur!" Megan chirped in her ever cheerful manor. "How was your swim?"

Kaldur gave her a small smile "Very nice, thank you for asking."

There was a gust of wind and suddenly Wally was in the room sitting in between Robin and Conner fixing himself a plate "Morning." was all he said. It was obvious he was still tired and the bags under his eyes revealed that he hadn't slept well. Not wanting to pry the team went on with their normal breakfast.

A few minutes later Zatanna walked in, hair wet from her shower. "Artemis still not up yet?" Receiving a chorus of 'No's from the team she went and stood behind Wally.

Wally knew she was there but tried to ignore her, hoping she would give in and just take her normal seat across from Robin, next to Artemis. It was how they always sat and he refused to give up his best friend just because he got a girlfriend. Being the impatient speedster he is, the ignoring didn't last long "But-"

"No "she cut him off before he could really protest. She smirked when he got up with a sigh and moved to the seat across from Robin.

A still not awake Artemis slithered into the room and took a seat in her normal chair in between Megan and Zatanna. She was moving on instinct of where she knew everyone was, choosing to keep her eyes shut tight away from the horrible brightness that came with day. "You don't act like you're a member of the bat family." Wally said with his crooked grin.

Robin and Artemis stopped moving. Robin watched Artemis for a reaction. The team noticed and became confused and wondered what had been said when they weren't listening. Realizing he had hit a touchy subject he opened his mouth to apologize but Artemis beat him "So I like sleeping. And I don't really see the point in just popping in and out." There was awkward silence.

"Hey 'Miss, can I barrow your phone?" Robin asked.

"Loose yours?" Artemis asked with a sly grin.

"What? Me? Noooo… ok maybe, please?" Robin replied. With a laugh Artemis handed over her phone.

Tension broken the team went back to chatting about the day's activities. Robin thought he heard something about dress shopping, he assumed it was for 'Miss' party but he was too busy with the phone to really notice. He really did need to call his phone but noticed something that sent a feeling of dread into his stomach. Choosing to ignore it till later, he hit the speed dial for his number. The team laughed when Wally pulled it from his very own pocket. "Uh, woops, must have grabbed yours last night." Robin hung up with an eye roll and opened a different contact before handing it back to Artemis.

He watched as she paled, seeing the contact that was open, before putting on her mask she was an expert at wearing and going back to talking to Zee. It was brief, only a trained bat would see it.

"You better get dressed so we're not late 'Miss." Robin said taking another bite out of his sandwich, but when he looked he saw she was gone. Noticing she left undetected Wally flipped and fell out of his chair. Robin gave a cackle before saying "That Batty enough for you Walls?"

"Shut up!" He said getting up only to see that Robin had disappeared "I really hate it when they do that!"

_**-Artemis-11:45-Lunch at Gotham Academy-**_

Today was a B day at school so that meant she just had lunch with Dick today.

She moved to under their normal tree outside. "I thought we talked about it. I thought you knew you could call Dad 'Dad' and Mom 'Mom'." Dick's voice said from behind the tree.

Used to his unnecessary appearing she just shrugged "You wouldn't get it." She took a bit of her pasta Alfred had pact.

With a huff Dick sat down next to her and took a bite of his own pasta "Try me."

"It's just…" Artemis tried to explain. Finding she couldn't think of a way to say it exactly she tried a roundabout way. "Why wouldn't he tell me anything about my biological parents? All I know about them is that they named me Artemis!"

This made Dick stop and think for a couple minutes. "It is Gotham. Maybe they don't know?" He said it as a question.

"Then why not tell me that when I asked?" she countered.

"Cause… he… didn't want to admit HE couldn't find anything?" Another question.

"Maybe." More silence "Wally is right though, I don't act like a Bat."

This made Dick laugh "You act more like mom!" Both laughed at that. "So you going to change Bruce and Emily back to Mom and Dad?"

"Nope." She popped the P "Not until either he can admit even HE doesn't know anything or I know the truth." With that she was gone. Not that he knew where she would go; there was still another half hour for lunch.

_**-Wally-4 pm-Cave's living room-**_

Artemis walked in to find Kaldur sitting on the couch reading a book and Wally playing video games on the couch. "Where's Dick?"

"Making out with Zee" Wally answered.

Artemis dropped her books to cover her ears "LA LA LA EW EW EW". This made the team laugh.

Wally found this incredibly adorable. _Come on man! Just ask her out! _He tried to pep talk himself. "Hey Artemis-" He stopped himself, suddenly remembering the other team members in the room; rejection he could recover from, rejection in front of an audience was unbearable.

"Yes Wallman?" She inquired with a smirk.

Thinking quickly (for once) he made himself a plane "Wanna come see my new rock I found?" he didn't see anything wrong with his plan.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, Kaldur chuckled, and Supermartian saw nothing wrong with it, humans were known to collect rocks. "OooK" Artemis answered unsurely. She went to bend to get her books but they were already in her face, held by a certain redheaded speedster. "Thaaanks" This was out of character for him.

"L-lets go" with that he zoomed her out of there to the souvenir room.

Folding her arms and cocking her hip she asked with her sass "What did you really want?"

Mustering up all the confidence he had he said "If I could have the honor of being your date to the party?" He answered hopefully.

Her face was unreadable. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Wally getting more and more nervous. "Why?" she finally said.

"Um, cause I like you?" He answered like it was obvious.

"Wrong." She said.

"What? How can I be wrong?" He said angrily.

She rolled her eyes "you hate me."

"Not really, well, not anymore, but I know for a fact you like me." He ended with a smirk.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, did you catch a fever West? 'Cause I think you're delusional." She was so convincing he almost believed her.

He panicked "But Rob said-"

"Rob said what?" she cut him of angrily.

"Um, nothing?" he tried hopefully.

It was too late though, Artemis was storming out the room with a fire in her eyes. Artemis stormed the cave intent on finding her soon to be dead brother. She usually held back in fights to not rise suspicion in the team but now that they knew that they were brother and sister they could also know she was a much better fighter than Robin. In her storm she managed to get Megan and Conner following her while Kaldur and Wally tried to talk her out of killing the young bird. Finally she opened a closet door to find Zatanna and Robin kissing.

"'Mi-" Robin starts to say something but was cut off.

"You have three seconds to tell me why, and you know what I'm talking about, or I see to it that everyone in schools knows all about Mr. Ted Bearson aka your teddy bear you can't go to sleep without; and yes I know I just told the team, that's your punishment for telling in the first place. You tell my secrets, I tell yours." Artemis said causing Zatanna and Robin to split apart and Robin's face go bright red while everyone tried not to laugh.

"Um, well, I-i um… Please don't tell the school about ! I didn't mean to tell him! It just sorta… came out?" When he received a glare he tried again "I can give a better explanation, you know, away from prying eyes." Artemis relented and started down the hallway.

"You never answered my question!" Wally shouted.

Artemis stopped and after a few seconds, which felt like hours to Wally, she turned her head over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn around, and said simply "No."

**2,380 words (exactly), 6 pages, and absolutely nothing happened! I'm sorry you waited this long for a filler chapter but the next chapter will be better! I get to skip to the party day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its short but I wanted to update, I've had a busy last couple days and didn't get a lot of time to write. My 'editor' is away at the moment but I'll re-upload it after she fixes it.**

**Thank you all so much for the AMAZING reviews! I decided to include a chapter with the dress and tux buying to add in some time for gossip, hope you like it!**

**Quick info: First day was on a Thursday and Artemis' party was next Friday, giving a week to prepare.**

_**-Artemis-5 pm-Artemis' room-**_

Artemis sat on her bed and watched Dick come in and close the door. "So why did you tell him?"

"You like him right?" she nodded "Well he likes you! But neither of you were going to admit it! If I didn't say anything the bickering would have continued forever!"

Artemis sighed and patted the bed, Dick reluctantly sat down "That's sweat but now how can I know if I can trust you to keep my secrets?"

Dick shrugged "I'm sorry."

Artemis hugged him "Like an elephant I'll forgive but I won't forget little bro.

_**-Zatanna-10 am-Monday-Dress store-**_

"I called ahead and reserved the store" Artemis told them going over to a rack and started skimming through it, moving the dresses to the right after looking at them. Megan and Zatanna looked at her with wide eyes "What?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes "Reserving the store? That's such a rich kid move!"

Artemis laughed "I know. Really I hate it, but Bruce insists. I tried to talk to Dick about it once but he didn't get it. It is weird right, I grew up the exact same as him but still don't get the 'Rich kid style' like he does. Guess it's just not in my blood."

Zatanna and Megan shared a look and after a mental fight Megan asked "Is this about what Wally said last Friday?"

Artemis stopped looking for a second before restarting and shaking her head "It's not what Wally said."

Zatanna rolled her eyes and starts looking through a rack and Megan followed her lead "But something did happen?" Zatanna asked.

Artemis sighed, realizing they were going to make her talk "Last Thursday Dick asked why I call B Dad, he was joking but I don't know…"

"It got you thinking?" Zatanna supplied.

"Yeah" Artemis sighed "It just, Wally's right. I am nothing like them. I have been doing Balls and fancy parties my whole life and I still can't even pick out a damn dress!" as she talked she moved fast and faster through the dresses before slamming them all back to the left. She took a seat with a huff.

Zatanna and Megan sat next to her and Megs said "so what do you want?"

Artemis shrugged "To know who they were I guess, my birth parents I mean. Find out who wins in nature versus nurture."

"Well you are a Bat, like you can find out anything. What's the prob?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh I know my Dad knows, but he is hiding it, and doing it well. He deleted everything before them. It's like I just fell onto the map." Artemis sighed.

Zatanna stood suddenly "Well then I guess we'll have to help. Nothing can be hiddin from the best team in the _world_! Now me and Megs will help you find the perfect dress for your very special 16th B-day."

_**-Dick-10 am-Tux shop-**_

"Wally, I will throw this shoe at you if you come out in one more red and yellow tux!" Dick had found his tux easily and was now waiting for the rest of the team to find one and Wally was being difficult.

"How about this one?" Conner came out in a plain black tux with a thick black tie, huffing from all the different suits he had to try on.

Dick smiled "The suits great. I'll have Alfred pick up ties the color of the Zee's, Meg's, and Arty's dresses later for you, Wally, and me."

Wally stuck his head out of his dressing room "Why would I have the same color tie as Arty's dress? She said no!"

Dick crackled "As soon as I find out why we'll fix it. Any idea what you did?"

Wally walked out of the dressing room and was immediately hit in the face with a shoe. "OW! Dude? Why?"

"I told you no more red and yellow tuxes!" Dick answers.

"This is yellow and red!" Wally said but dick just rolled his eyes.

"And I am now officially picking out your tux! Now what. Did. You. Do?" Dick demanded getting up and going through a rack.

Wally shook his head "I have no clue. Apparently I answered why wrong."

Dick stopped and smacked his forehead "of, course! I'm an idiot!" he handed Wally a suit and pushed him to the dressing room.

"So what was I supposed to say?" Wally asked.

Before he could answer Kaldur walked out in a navy blue suit with no tie, the top three buttons undone "I did not find the other ones suitable but does this one work?"

Dick smiled "Perfect Kal!" He turned his attention back to Wally's dressing room "It was a trick question Walls, there was nothing you could say! But it does tell me why she said no."

Wally came out in a black suit with gray vertical stripes. It had a vest and Wally had the jacket over the shoulder. He wore it with a white shirt. "So why did she say no?"

"One: Perfect suit dude, two: It should be obvious." He said. When he received a glare he looked at Conner and Kaldur to see that they had raised eyebrows "Really? Ok, so why did I ask Zee out before we told her our identities?"

"umm, dude, how should I know how your mind works?" Wally said.

Dick sighed "Fine I'll just spell it out for you!"

_**-Artemis-12 pm-Dressing room-**_

The other two had already picked out their dresses. Zee had a purple one shoulder dress that was draped. It had a silver design on the shoulder. /images/201304/new_img/A-line_One-shoulder_Floor-l ength_Elastic_Satin_With_Beaded_Purple_Prom_Dresse s_IDO1489_original_img_57f1be4b545f72e83643d7efd18 5c921_

Meg's dress was a draped light blue dress that pulled to her stomach. _

Artemis had tried on dress after dress, each deemed unworthy by the two. Finally she came out in a yellow dress that had orange details. It had one shoulder that was composed of yellow and orange lace flowers that went to her stomach where the yellow fabric pooled out. On one side was strips made by orang lace and on the other silver studs made a design. **(Seriously you have to see this!)** _

Finally they went to lunch. They got some Chinese food and sat at one of the tables. "So what did you say no to?" Zee asked.

"Zee! Artemis you don't have to answer that." Megs said, her ever polite self.

Artemis laughed "it's fine Megs. Wally asked me to be his date to the party."

They gasped "Why would you say no? I thought you liked him!" Zee exclaimed.

"Wasn't it just the other day you were telling us you couldn't wait to see him in a suit?" Megs asked trying, and failing, to stay calm.

Artemis shook her head "Then he didn't like me, now he does, do you know what changed between then and now?" They shook their heads "He found out who I am, he found out I'm rich."

"Do you really think Wally is like that?" Megs asked.

Zee nodded "It doesn't exactly sound like him."

"I didn't say anything. I just stated facts! He didn't like me, he found out I was rich, and then he asked me out. You made your own conclusions!" she said with her hands risen in a surrender position.

"That's what you're implying though. Want to know what else he found? His best friend was your brother! Why do we assume he didn't already like you? You liked him and still fought with him, maybe he was doing the same thing? You said Robin told him something, did he tell him you liked him?" Artemis nodded "Then he found out he didn't have to be afraid of rejection! Did you ask him what changed his mind?" Zee crossed her arms with a smug smile.

"Kind of, I asked him why. He said he liked me" Artemis took a sip of her drink "And what about you two? Wait, no, how are you Megs? I know Zee and Dick are being young idiots watching Disney movies and playing mini golf" Zee opened her mouth to correct her but she was cut of "La la la, Disney movies and mini golf!" They laughed.

"Actually I'm a little worried about the party, it's the fanciest thing we've done and I'm a little worried" Megs admitted.

"But it won't be the first, like me and Dick's. That'll be weird. Our first real date will be in front of lots of people and cameras." Zee said

Artemis laughed "Just treat it like a mission, only way I ever get through them"


End file.
